


Kinkwatch

by Ferny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dress Up, F/F, F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Roleplay, Somnophilia, Spanking, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferny/pseuds/Ferny
Summary: This is just a collection of drabble of our favorite Overwatch characters getting kinky with each other.





	1. Audience

The music was loud and caused every bone in Jack's body to rattle. Bodies pressed up against him desperate for his attention, but when he felt those familar calloused hands rest on his hips, everything melted away.

"Gabriel," he whispered, but he knew Gabriel didn't hear him. But nonetheless the older man leaned down to plant kisses and bites along his neck. Jack knew that there would be marks in the morning, but it sent another thrill down his spine. He wanted the whole world to see who he belonged to.

He pressed his good flush against Gabriel's and gasped when he felt the other's already hard shaft rubbing against him.

"You little tease," Gabriel growled into his ear, rutting against Jack's perky ass.

"Here let me make it up to you," taking Gabriel's hand he led him through the crowd to the darkest corner of the club. Without any hesitation he shoved Gabriel up against the wall, and then got on both knees.

"Wait Jack," Gabriel grabbed Jack's which were fumbling clumsily with the zipper of his pants, "Are you sure you want to so this here?" 

Immediately Jack's face went bright red and he looked away, "Y-yes...it's always been a fantasy of mine but if you don't want to-"

He was interupted by Gabriel laughing, "I didn't say that we needed to stop now did I? I'm nust surprised that's all," he stroking the back of Jack's head, "I just wonder what else you've fantasized about," 

Jack smiled up at him those blue eyes lighting up, "I guess we'll just have to try them all now won't we?" He purred seductively, unbuttoning Gabriel's jeans and pulling them down, just enough that he could grasp the black elastic between his teeth and pull down. 

Gabriel hissed in relief as his cock sprung free from its restraints. "You better not keep me waiting Jack," he growled, stroking the side of the younger man's face.

Jack smiled up at him, "I don't blame on it," he said, eyes still locked with Gabriel's he leaned forward, taking his lover in one smooth movement.

Gabriel's breath hitched, as he watched his lover, God how did he get so fuckin lucky? He watched as Jack bobbed his head enthusiastically, then pull back to tease the slit, while pumping his shaft with one hand. 

"Fuck, Jack.." He groaned, wanting to lean his head back, but the way Jack was looking at him was hypnotizing, that it was impossible. Unable to resist any longer he grabbed Jack's head, and began to thrust his hips.

Jack's throat fluttered around him, but the younger man was not complaining, in fact he seem to be enjoying it. 

"God Jack you should see the little audience you've gathered," he felt Jack stiffen, his face turning cherry red. Gabriel smirked, indeed there was people watching but it wasn't in disgust. He could see it in their eyes they wanted a piece of his Jack. "They want you mi amor, but they can't have you, you know why? You. Are. Mine." He puncuated each word with a particularly rough thrust.

Jack moaned around that thick shaft, his own cock strained against his pants. With trembling hands he undid his own pants and took his weeping member in hand, moving it in time with Gabriel's thrusts.

Gabriel could feel the tightening coil in his stomach, and he was close. "Damn, Jack I'm gonna cum and you're going to swallow it all," he panted his rthym becoming erratic. Suddenly he pulled Jack flush against his crotch, burying himself deep down Jack's throat. He groaned loudly as it fluttered and tighten around him milking him of his organism.

Jack whimpered, trying not to choke as Gabriel released down his throat. 

He pulled back with a wet pop. "Mhm Gabriel," he moaned, shuddering as he climaxed, covering his hands with his own seed.

Before Jack knew it, he was pulled up back to his feet and into a passionate kiss, filled with tongue and teeth. It made Jack's legs tremble again, and all he could was moan weakly as Gabriel latched onto his neck tucking them both back into their pants.

"Don't think we're done yet Jack," Gabriel growled, into his ear, his voice laced with lust.

Jack could do both but moan, as that voice told of nothing but filthy promises. The mere thought made his legs go weak again. "Then what are we waiting for?" 

Immediately Gabriel's eyes grew dark, and all Jack knew was that he definitely going to be sore in the morning.


	2. Wire Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello just a quick note that this is my first attempt at wire play (?) So if there is something I missed or whatever just let know, enjoy! :)

"Do you remember our safeword, sensei? Genji asked, hovering over his master, who laid spread before him but not bound.

"Yes Genji, now there's no need to worry, I trust you." To emphasize his point, the omnic reached up cupping his young lover's face. 

Genji took his hands and nuzzled them, "I know you do," he took Zenyatta's hands in his own and then laid them back down onto the bed in their original position. 

He then carefully began to remove the plating on the omnic's chassis, inner thighs, and neck exposing all of Zenyatta's sensitive inner works.

Zenyatta shivered as all of his wires were exposed to the cool air, but it did not hinder his excitement for what was to come. He gasped as he felt the light pull of a wire in his thighs, it was a gentle, experimental touch. 

The next pluck was a little harsher and roused a soft gasp from the omnic.

"Ahh," his body jerked again as Genji trailed a path up his thighs, tweaking and playing his wires as if they were an instrument. Once he reached the top he would start again down a different path.

Zenyatta's body spasmed and trembled, his sensors were constantly lighting up and singing with pleasure.

"Genji..ah please," he begged, his voice light and airy, his hand reaching out to touch his lover.

"I know sensei," with one free hand Genji reached behind opened up his own chassis and pulled out two black thick wires. He then plugged them into two outlets in the back of the omnic's neck.

"Sensei-" Genji groaned, pleasure soared through his entire being. Without a word Zenyatta pulled Genji down close, his fingers stringing the inner works of Genji's chassis.

"Ah." They both moaned in unison.

They were connected as one being, both experiencing the same sensations as the other. It was heaven for them both.

"Genji ah I'm so close!" Zenyatta panted, squirming.

"I know- mhm," Genji groaned between gritted teeth.

Sparks flew between them and their moans and pants rose in volume as they both reached their climax.

Lights flickered and flashed both arching into each and moaning wantonly as their systems and sensors overload with pleasure.

Genji collasped on top of his mentor with a exhausted sigh, nuzzling his head into the crook of the older omnic's shoulder.

"I love you," he mumbled, tiredly.

Zenyatta chuckled, patting the cyborg's hair. "I love you too, Genji."


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mchanzo time starring Hanzo's tits because they are just magnificent.

"Stop staring Jesse," Hanzo growled, he didn't have to look to see what the cowboy was staring at.

McCree huffed with frustration, "How can I can't look when you're wearing that tight ass shirt again!"

Hanzo glared at him then turned back to the screen crossing his arms. He was determined that they would actually finish a movie without having sex. Not that sex was terrible by any means, it was perfect. But for some reason during movies Jesse became more horny than usual, so Hanzo gave in eventually. But by the end of their session the movie was over! Hanzo just wanted to finish a damn movie for once.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine," he said between gritted teeth. They were already about halfway into the damn film, he was sure the cowboy would live.

McCree huffed, what was he to do now? He had a raging boner and he just couldn't stop staring even if he wanted to. The shirt left hardly anything to the imagination, it shaped and cupped every little detail. He could even see the outline of Hanzo's nipple for Christ's sake! At this rate there was only thing thing left to do..

He reached down and as loudly and as obviously as he could he ubdid the zipper on his pants, and then slid them down to his ankles. He then gathered them in one hand and threw them across the room, right in Hanzo's line of vision.

"What-- Jesse what the hell!" Hanzo growled, glaring daggers at the cowboy.

The younger man just looked at him with those 'I don't know what you mean' eyes, even though Hanzo saw right past them. Jesse knew damn well what he was doing.

"Nothing, darling I just thought I'd take care of things by myself," with that being said Jesse slipped into the elastic of his underwear and let his cock spring free.

Hanzo gritted his teeth, eyes glued go the t.v. but it was getting hard to focus with the slick sounds, and the low groans that were spilling from Jesse's lips.

He jumped from his thoughts as he felt the bottom of his shirt being pulled up. He almost swatted the hand away but when it exposed his nipples to the air, he let out a quiet gasp.

Immediately they hardened, and he heard Jesse make a hum of approval, and then lean down taking a nub into his mouth.

"Jesse-!" Hanzo hissed going to push his head away but stopped when the cowboy bit now and tugged. 

"Just pay attention to the movie darling," McCree said, before latching back onto that pink bud sucking.

"Ah-" Hanzo covered his mouth stiffling his moans as Jesse continued to nip and suck. "Damn you," he finally growled shoving Jesse up against the couch climbing into his lap.

The cowboy smirked underneath him latching his mouth onto the archer's other nipple giving it the same treatment.

Meanwhile Hanzo scrambled for the lube they kept under the couch pillows, (they kept lube every where just in case of situations just like this). Hanzo did his best to remove his clothes but it was hard when a certain someone was wouldn't let go of his nipples.

He did the best he could pulling down his pants far enough he could begin to work a lubed finger into his entrance. 

"Jesse mhm." He gripped the younger man's hair with his free hand, desperately working himself loose. 

"Jesus, Hanzo you have no idea how fuckin hot your tits are," Jesse moaned, reaching up to run his hands up the assassin's stomach and up to those delicious tits, squeezing and massaging them. If he were to die today he would want to die right here, nestled between these two sacred treasures.

He jumped as he felt the Hanzo take his shaft in hand and pressed it against the rim of his entrance.

"Shit- Jesse!" Hanzo moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he took the cowboy's shaft to the hilt. He wasted no time lifting his hips, and slamming them back down.

Jesse groaned, God he could never get over the slick tightness of Hanzo, "You're fuckin hot, Darling!" He thrusted his hips upward meeting the ninja's own movements.

Hanzo moaned wantonly arching his back as the cowboy pounded into his prostate. "I'm so close ahh Jesse mhm T-touch me!" He begged.

Jesse merely kissed his throat, "I'm a little busy here, Hanzo," he emphasized by giving Hanzo's pectorals another squeeze.

Hanzo daggers at him but melted as McCree gave a nub another pull with his teeth. With a shaky hand he reached in between their bodies and took a hold of his cock and began to stroke himself furiously.

"Ah I'm so c-close!" His voice rose as his lower stomach began to coil. "Jesse!" He cried out loudly as his orgasm crashed into him. 

Jesse moaned as Hanzo tightened around him, "Hanzo I wanna cum all over your perfect tits!" He growled, trying to maneuver the archer off before he came.

Hanzo tried his best to but it was hard to move when his legs were shaking, he eventually moved to the floor presenting his chest to Jesse.

Jesse stood over Hanzo pumping his cock furiously, "I'm mhm going to cum all over your fuckin tits, fuck!" He snarled, releasing himself all over Hanzo's chest. Jesse stroked himself through his orgasm, exhausted but completely satisfied. 

Jesse looked at the t.v. and grinned, "Hey darling looks like we're just in time for the credits,"

"Damn it Jesse!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much! <3


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU where Lucio has normal legs and is in a relationship with Akande!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is first time with both of these characters and so if they are a little Oc I apologize.

Lucio bobbed his head to the beat of the music trying his best to stay awake. Akande had been away on business for weeks now and was finally coming home, thank God Lucio missed him with a passion. The only problem was that he was running late.

He sighed loudly to himself, maybe it wouldn't hurt to get some sleep, after all how could he properly welcome back his lover if he wasn't well rested? Gathering his things he went into their bedroom and collasped onto the gigantic bed. Immediately his eyelids felt heavy and he eventually succumbed to sleep.

It wasn't before long till Akande walked through the door, he was dead tired but most of all he was happy to be home. He knew this last business trip was rough on them both, but he always knew how to make it up to Lucio. 

He was surprised instead of finding Lucio eagerly waiting for him, he was dead asleep. Akande knew he shouldn't be surprised it was late afterall, still though. Lucio looked so adorable when he was asleep, he looked like a damn angel. But what really caught the older man's attention was how tempting Lucio looked, laid out before him for the taking.

Akande made his way to Lucio, taking off articles of clothing as he walked, and knelt beside Lucio. The musician shifted as the bed dipped under Akande. But he didn't wake up instead he rolled on to his side, back facing Akande.

The business man couldn't help but chuckle, this just made things easier for him. He hovered over the smaller form, running his fingers lightly up Lucio's legs, knowing how sensitive they would be.

"Mm.." Lucio let out a quiet gasp, squirming underneath him. Just that one small noise sent liquid fire through Akande's veins.

He growled lowly, reaching down to slide Lucio's boxers past his ankles and onto the floor. Akande licked his lips he never could get over how beautiful Lucio's legs were, he leaned down planting kisses up the sensitive flesh up to Lucio's hardening member.

He gave the shaft a long slow lick, but he was interested in something else. He gently rolled the younger man onto his stomach, then cupped those shaped globes. 

He leaned down nipping at the flesh, and then spread them. He watched as the tight ring of muscle clench under his touch, Akande licked his lips and leaned forward running his tongue against the other's entrance.

"Ah!" Lucio moaned loudly, arching back, hands clenching the sheets.

Akande groaned to himself continuing to lap, until he could breached that tight ring of muscle. Lucio continue to moan above him, who pushed back subconciously against his appendage.

"If only you could see yourself right now my dear Lucio." Akande purred to himself, reaching into the bedside drawer to pull out the lube. He then shifted so he straddled the younger man's backside, pouring a decent amount of lube onto his cock.

He flinched at how cold it was, but let out a low groan as be stroked himself, then pressed the tip against Lucio's entrance breaching past the loosen ring of muscle, watching as it stretched around his shaft.

"Ah...ah Akande." Lucio moaned his name so sweetly squirming more furiously underneath him. 

He rolled his hips grinding the tip into the other's prostate, he thrusted his hips lightly careful not to wait Lucio, not he cared at this point.

He let out another groans as Lucio fluttered around him. Akande knew Lucio was close and at this rate he wasn't far behind. It really had been too long for the both of them.

His hands gripped Lucio's hips as the musician suddenly tightened like a vice, his body arching underneath him as he moaned shamelessly.

"Mph! L-Lucio!" Akande snarled as he thrusted his hips chasing after his own release. He let out another loud groan as he filled Lucio to the bring with his seed. Akande collasped beside his lover, panting heavily. It had indeed been too long.

He suddenly felt a pair of lips kiss his cheek and a body pressing up against him.

"Welcome home, love."


	5. Set me off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat gets off by explosions simple as that! Lol enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah this was suppose to be finished in October but school hit me harder than I thought it would, but rest assured that it will be finished and I can work faster now that I finally have a new laptop yayy! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

"Quit teasing me Roady!" Junkrat growled between his teeth, squirming fruitlessly against the bonds restricting his naked body.

Roadhog really out did himself this time, this time they actually had real rope instead of scraps of cloth, the rope was bound tightly across the thin man's chest and trapping his wrist and ankles to the chair. The large man couldn't help the swell of pride rising in his chest as the rope dug into Junkrat's skin promising bruises in the morning. Another whine pulled him from his thoughts, Roadhog shifted through a box next to him and pulled out a string of about twenty firecrackers.

"Mhm!" Roadhog watched as Junkrat muffled his excited moans.

The larger man fished out a lighter from his pocket and flicked the switch until a fire sprung from the opening, he couldn't help but tease the smaller man as he waved that flicking flame temptingly in front of Junkrat's face, the maniac let out another snarl of frustration, but went quiet as Roadhog brought the flame to the string of firecrackers. Junkrat squirmed as the hissing sound filled his ears and watched as Roadhog dropped the firecrackers to the floor, they suddenly exploded in a rage of various crackling and popping. 

The effect was immediate, Junkrat's whole body went taunt struggling as the bonds as his back bowed, his tongue hung from past his lips, but what really caught Roadhog's attention was how Jamison's once soft member was already rock hard and weeping precum at the slit. 

The large man let out a raspy laugh, "You are something else Jamie," he growled, pulling out another handful of firecrackers, each with their own string, after all he couldn't have Jamison coming to fast, no he wanted to savor this moment.

He waited patiently lighting each firecracker one by one, each reaction that Roadhog received from his lover was better than the last, by the last one Junkrat's eyes would roll up into his skull, drool dripping from his chin. He was absolutely filthy, but Roadhog loved how thoroughly wrecked Jamison looked and the most amusing part was that it was from something so simple by his hands.

"R-Roady..mhmm" Junkrat panted heavily his head hanging low, "Oh Roady! I'm so close!" his cheeks were flushed and he looked up at his partner with begging hungry eyes, Junkrat didn't know how long he could take it. His the head of his cock was swollen a deep raging red, cum overflowing from the slit as he tried not to cum, not without Roadhog's permission.

The large man didn't speak but instead pulled out another small firecracker, he knew that this wouldn't be able to give Jamison what he wanted, but when he was this hard and needy, Roadhog couldn't help but to tease him. Junkrat's eyes went wide in disbelief and he squirmed even hard in frustration.

"P-Please let me cum Roady! I've been so g-good!" Junkrat begged, but when Roadhog didn't budge Jamison pouted, he looked like a puppy that just got kicked. 

Damn it, Roadhog thought he'd be lying if that stupid puppy look didn't do something for him, maybe he could let Junkrat off easy this time.

Tossing the firecracker over his shoulder he pulled out another long string of firecrackers, watching the way Junkrat's eyes lit up and his member twitch in anticipation, Roadhog lit the string and watched as the real show began.

"Ah! Roady!" Jamison's entire body jerked to each explosion, letting out a string of loud cries and moans, cum sprung from the slit with such a force it painted his chest and face. Junkrat's whole body continued to tremble his chest heaving as he slumped limp in the chair. "Mhmm that was good Roady..." Junkrat hummed, closing his eyes but reopened them when he heard Roadhog laughing, and moaned again.

"You didn't think it was over did ya?" Roadhog growled, lifting another long string of firecrackers, indeed they were far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is a couple that you want me to write feel free to say something, hope you guys enjoy! :)


End file.
